Some Mysteries were Never Meant to be Solved
by Deliverer
Summary: Some mysteries were never meant to be solved. Some secrets were so dark no one would ever hear of them but the ones who held them. There are those who understand this, there are those who don't, and there are those who do not understand but sense they are not to be pursued-Oneshots pertaining to multiple characters, not all romance. Requests welcome.
1. Silence

**Some Mysteries Were Never Meant To Be Solved**

Silence

He longed for a silent world. For as long as the mime could remember he'd longed for a silent world. There would be no laughing, no booing; he would stop hearing repulsed whispers or biting insults. No arguing, no fighting, no hate music, nothing. Silence… just silence… Then perhaps the world would live in peace. The spies did not understand. No one understood Jazz Hands' reasoning. He _needed_ silence. He needed to be left in peace and quiet, sweet solitude. And then she sang. Sang as he was about to steal her voice from above; and he stopped. He stopped and listened and watched her dance, skin shining in the fire's weak glow, and for one time in his life his resolve was shaken.

The childish one of the trio, the tomboy, talkative Alex… and she sounded like _this_? Hadn't she been _tone_ deaf? He just listened to her, and for once he found himself admitting that perhaps a world with sound wasn't so bad _after_ all. Not as long as this dark muse continued to sing her songs. And then she spotted him, but her song never ceased, she never spoke up to warn the others. She continued to gaze at him, his silhouette outlined in moonlight and white face radiating so that she wondered how no one but her had noticed him. Her eyes were understanding, pitying. She knew… She knew, and he rose and walked away from a certain victory. Never again would he yield, he promised himself, but for now let her sing. Let her sing for all eternity to and for him.

(A/N: Yes, I went there.)


	2. Beauty

Beauty

(A/N: Second up today and last one written so far.)

He watched over the Woohp picnic smiling affectionately. Most had left the beach by now. A handful remained. Six besides him, in fact. Blaine and Clover cuddled closely by the fire, stars in their eyes. Dean and Brittney held hands, walking along the beach towards the car they'd come in. Alex stood off to the side, barely in the fire's glow singing softly to herself. And Sam? He looked over to the beach near the ocean. She was laughing and dancing in the waves, displaying a side of her he rarely if ever witnessed the girl let out. And if he were to be completely honest, it wasn't so much the picnic he watched as it was her. And she knew he was watching. Oh how she knew.

TS

Her white summer dress spun around as _she_ did. Still Jerry watched. Sam laughed and ran into the water, waded to her waist and let the towering wave's crash over her. She dove into them and came back up giggling, looking towards the heavens, hands clasped to her pale neck. And then she looked his way grinning, beaming, and he felt his heart leap into his throat. Enough of this. He looked away, feeling guilty; but then even the strongest willed of men could fall, and he made the mistake of looking back once more.

She was moving towards shore, dress lifted to make for easier movement. She spun around again laughing, and fell back into the sand. The waves washed over her, beneath her, as she closed her eyes beaming. He looked over to the others. They were preparing to leave. He rose and went towards her. "Sam, it's time to go," he stated.

Her eyes opened and she gazed up at him smiling softly, lovingly. Her eyes closed gently. "Lay here with me Jerry," she delicately offered, almost in a whisper.

He blushed. He made no move. Finally he replied, "I can't." She cutely frowned. After a moment she stood up. He turned to walk off, thinking she'd follow.

He went up to Alex who looked as if she were thinking deeply about something. He touched her shoulder, snapping her out of her daze. She looked at him then around. She frowned and said, "Jerry, where's Sam? Go get her." Jerry started and turned. Sam was walking towards a rock outcropping. He raised an eyebrow then went to follow her.

TS

She paused and glanced mischievously back like a siren luring in her prey. Why was he falling for her trap? He knew her game. She crawled over the rocks nimbly, once in a while looking back to ensure he was following still. When she was satisfied, she continued on. He leapt across a gap to a rock she'd disappeared over. He looked down over the edge and saw her standing there, gazing out over the ocean. He leapt down. The wind blew her hair and she turned, smirking in amusement.

"Sam, we really must go," he said.

"But Jerry, it's so beautiful here. Look at the sunset," she replied, looking once more over the ocean.

"Yes, stunning," he replied simply. Oh how it was. It was gorgeous, but as it was he could never show that side of himself to anyone. He had a reputation that was crucial to uphold.

"Would you just relax for once and take the time to look at this beauty?" she replied, tone slightly annoyed.

He was silent as he gazed down at her. He turned to look out over the ocean. She raised an eyebrow. What, no defense? No lecture? What was going on here? Finally he looked back at her and answered, "No."

"Why?" she asked, taking his hands. "Look at it. Who could _shun_ this?"

"I don't shun it. It's one of the most gorgeous sights I have ever seen, but I won't linger on it," he replied.

"Why?" she demanded persistently.

He pursed his lips for a moment. Finally he sighed and answered, "Because in the spy game, the odds are that one won't see tomorrow."

"Death? Get real Jer. You're still young…ish," she replied. "You can beat even _us_."

"Not seeing tomorrow does not necessarily mean death, Sam," he replied.

TS

She looked confused. He pulled his hands gently from hers and said, "Capture, torture… One loses track of time. He will never see daylight again, or any light for that matter. A dark room, windowless, airless. Never to see the moon or feel the wind. Never to see this world's beauty, sunsets and snows… Never to return to loved ones. Only pain and humiliation; a living death. And I will tell you now, Sam, that if _ever_ I am in that position again…"

"Again?" she asked suddenly pale, eyes fearful.

He put a finger to her lips gently, saying, "Shh… Shh...If I let myself grow to love these sights, these sounds, this _beauty_… Sam, I _will_ break. I will break under them if only to see the beauty this world has to offer once more, to save it, or to die all the sooner."

She felt she was shaking. Was this coming from her boss? More importantly, why did she feel that it wasn't only nature he spoke of? Why did she sense, know, that every word had applied to her as well? A strange confession of love, she had to say. It wasn't the clichéd I love you, though she would die to hear those words from his mouth. Somehow this meant so much more. "Jerry…" she breathed weakly, leaning towards him.

He moved to her as well, cupping her face in his hands, gentle but hardened. Her hands were on his chest as they leaned in, noses touching. Then they paused. They didn't move farther, just paused. She closed her eyes tightly and swallowed. She knew what he was waiting for her to do, so she obliged. She put her hand up, touching his mouth as if stopping the advance. But they'd stopped already… She gently petted his lips, tracing them as he lifted his own hand, blocking any further advance from her. Their eyes were closed. Finally they opened them and pulled reluctantly away. "Let's go," he said.

"Okay," she whispered. He took her hand and led her back up the outcrop and towards the other spies, neither speaking a word.


End file.
